Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{3}{5}-4\dfrac{7}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {4} - {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {4} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{36}{60}-\dfrac{35}{60}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{1}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{1}{60}$